militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6th Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 4 Brigades, 13 Battalions. Total is 8000+ soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= MGen Caesar Ronnie F. Ordoyo, AFP |garrison= Camp BGen Gonzalo H. Siongco, Awang, Datu Odin Sinsuat, Maguindanao |nickname= Kampilan Division |motto= Kampilan |mascot= Kampilan |battles= World War II * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Battle of the Visayas (1945) * Battle of Romblon (1945) * Battle of Siquijor (1945) * Battle of Mindanao (1945) * Battle of Camiguin (1945) Communist and Islamic Insurgency in the Philippines Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA, MILF, ASG |notable_commanders= BGen Gonzalo Siongco AFP, BGen Rodolfo Garcia AFP, MGen Gregorio Camiling AFP, BGen Roy Kyamko AFP, MGen Generoso Senga AFP |anniversaries=October 24 |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=6ID Emblem }} The 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Army, was re-established on October 24, 1987 by the Armed Forces of the Philippines, with Brig. General Gonzalo H. Siongco as the first Commanding General assigned in its headquarters in Awang, Datu Odin Sinsuat, Maguindanao. Popularly known as the Kampilan Division, the 6th Infantry Division is one of the Philippine Army's Infantry units in Central Mindanao. History 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II Under the Japanese Occupation 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army in Western Visayas and Mindanao '' Main Article: 6th Infantry Division (Philippine Commonwealth Army)'' During World War II under the Japanese Occupation, the 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was established from 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters and military camps and garrisoned in Panay Island and Romblon in the west and Mindanao and Sulu in the south was the assigned to combat the armed forces of the Japanese Imperial military insurgency in Central and Southern Philippines. Before the Post-Japanese Invasion to the liberation of the Philippines and beginning the Anti-Japanese military operations in Central and Southern Philippines and liberated in Mindanao, Camiguin and Sulu from 1942 to 1945, the 6th Infantry Division was tasked in helping the local recognized Christian and Muslim guerrilla groups. They fought with the units of the U.S. 10th Military district, which was under the command of Colonel Wendell Fertig. The Philippine Commonwealth Army 6th Infantry Division helped the U.S. troops in liberating the provinces of Antique (now Aklan and Antique), Capiz and Iloilo in Panay Island, and Romblon. Many members of this unit were guerrilla groups under by Colonel Macario Peralta of 6th Military District, who fought against the Japanese Imperial forces. The Signal unit of the 6th Military Division, manned by 2Lt Ludovico Arroyo Bañas, was responsible in successfully making the first radio contact with the US War Department through the USAFFE command in Australia, months after the United States Armed Forces was disbanded in the Philippines. This first radio contact affirmed the continuous existence of Filipino resistance forces against the Japanese, thereby providing the US and Philippine Commonwealth Forces important data for the liberation of the Philippines.This was the testimony of retired Col. Eliseo S. Espia PA (the Capt. Eliseo S. Espia, with whom 2Lt Bañas worked during the war) in an interview at Col. Espia's home near Gate 6, Camp General Emilio Aguinaldo, Q.C., on 4 March 2007. That time the World War II Veteran was already 87 years old, but was still lucid in his judgment and memory, and could still walk. This enabled the forwarding of intelligence regarding Japanese forces in the Philippines to SWPA command as well as consolidating the once sporadic guerrilla activities and allowing the guerrillas to help in the war effort. 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Army during the Post-War Era On September 15, 1945, after the liberation of the Philippines by the combined American and Philippine Commonwealth military forces, the 6th Infantry Division, Philippine Army was deactivated. After the World War II, the 6th Infantry Division was incorporated with the Philippine Army's Infantry units in Central Mindanao. It was later given the official name as the Kampilan Division. Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army, and MILF. * Counter-terrorism operations against the ASG and the JI. References * Official Site of the PA 6ID. Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)